


【p陆】突发奇想的sm相关片段

by pilubotlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, p陆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilubotlove/pseuds/pilubotlove
Summary: sm倾向勿代三，用的二次形象媚药捆绑感情欠缺（大概）真名使用注意
Relationships: p陆 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【p陆】突发奇想的sm相关片段

那他陈卓仁和陆之遥肯定没什么感情可言，给他舌头拽出来打了一针后，陈卓仁把针筒扔得远远的。陆之遥的手被结结实实地困在身后。

昏暗的地下室里草席都是冰凉的，还有点潮湿，陆之遥的衣服被扒光了垫在草席上，身体因为药物的原因一直在颤抖，浑身泛粉红色，露出发情的表情。陈卓仁的皮鞋直接踩上他柔软的大腿根，还用力往下踩，踩了踩陆之遥没吭声，咬着嘴唇感觉要出血了，所以他换个位置，踩他的肩膀，把人踩到地上，又用鞋尖踢他的脸。

好玩吗？陈卓仁本身对这种事情毫无兴趣，出于人道主义他也不会这样做。但是他脚下的可是陆夫人，所以他还算是，不介意。他给陆之遥套上锁链，扯着这一头叫他坐起来，腿叉开，跪住。陆之遥照做了，就是男性的身子不适合做这种动作，鸭子坐，他盆骨不够开，陈卓仁说好，那就慢慢来，我们不着急，反正这个位置刚刚好。说着抓着他脖子上的链子按着头把东西掏出来让人张嘴，陆之遥被捏着下巴张开了嘴，把陈卓仁的那东西吞进去，那东西挤得他下巴快脱臼，难受死了，喉咙里还翻滚着来不及咽下去的唾液，陈卓仁倒是爽了，陆之遥几乎要被呛死。

接着他不知道哪里抽出来一根皮鞭，一下下拍打在陆之遥的胸乳上，他的皮肤显色，细小的划痕清清楚楚的，几下不小心刷到乳头了他还会不自觉地抽搐一下，疼得眼泪都要出来了。

老陆啊，是不是很舒服啊，陈卓仁对他说，就和他平常一样的语气。接着陈卓仁在他嘴里冲刺，捂着他的耳朵抱着他的脑袋，低喘声通过骨传导被陆之遥听到，所有的感官都填充着陈卓仁。陈卓仁从他嘴里退出去，精液就卡在他喉咙里，他不想吞，但是陈卓仁抬着他的下巴不让他张嘴。

他问，老陆你想吐啊？我有这么恶心吗？你不是很喜欢我的吗？

陆之遥肯定瞪他，死盯着，但是没什么力气了，耳朵里面还有陈卓仁刚刚的喘息声，不知道是不是药物的作用，他满脑子都是“刚刚他用了我的嘴穴而且觉得舒服”这样洗脑一样的想法。

陈卓仁也不想听他回答，抬腿，在他肚子上重击，陆之遥痛苦地弯腰，精液几乎全部吐在草席上，夹杂着淡红色的血丝，来自撕裂开细小的口的的唇。还有一些精液他不小心吞进去了，剩下的混着口水一起滴滴答答往下掉。

愿意吃新鲜的还是地上的？陈卓仁说话的声音真的好慢，带着低沉和磁性，混着地下室的空旷，竟然有种他是神明的错觉。陆之遥直起身子，他不想舔地上的东西。那当然就只有一个选择，好在陈卓仁还没软下来，那东西看着还水灵灵的，虽然陆之遥知道那全是他自己的口水。其实也挺恶心的，让一个男人舔自己的鸡巴，不过陈卓仁很满意陆之遥现在对表情，所以其他的可以无所谓。好吧，不是他陈卓仁逼着陆之遥舔的，是陆之遥主动的，毕竟陈卓仁再怎么脏都不会有地上脏。  
陆之遥自己也打飞机也看片，不过现在次数少了，三十多岁的男人没有这么旺盛的性欲，而且嘴巴也不是很灵活的那种，他也不想模仿av里面那些人口交，他也不想张太大嘴巴，于是看起来他像是虔诚地在亲陈卓仁的鸡巴。及时陆之遥没有意识到，但是事态似乎更加糟糕，他的脸贴着陈卓仁的胯，或许是药效才开始起作用，他开始想要接吻，但是陈卓仁自然不会弯腰下来安慰他，所以陆之遥只能伸长了舌头在他柱身上一下一下地勾着。

他快哭了，不过和侮辱没什么关系，单纯地饥渴难耐罢了，他含糊地说帮我，帮我，好难受，把东西艰难得又含进去，眼泪从眼眶里掉下来，颤抖的声带让陈卓仁觉得舒服，他不小心看到了陆之遥埋在他耻毛里边的脸，然后射了。

这次就没这么好运了，精液直接冲着到他食道里了，连吐出来的机会都没有，陈卓仁退开几步，看到陆之遥也硬了。

老陆性癖是真的怪，他说，不知道说给谁听的，不过我可没时间管你，他又撇了一眼陆之遥的脸，说，你自己冷静一下。抓起自己放在地上的军用水壶扭开从上往下浇了上去。

根本没用，水只是把他的刘海打湿了，流到他的小腹，他感觉身上很烫，前倾着身子蹭陈卓仁，他没有蹭到，他骂，你大爷，我艹你，你是不是有病？！但是陈卓仁就看着，他知道陆之遥就是这样的，就算声音已经染上情欲听起来像撒娇，他还是能够嘴硬。何况他已经神志不清了，还扭着身子要挣脱手上的麻绳。  
他把手伸过去，摸摸他的脑袋，像是伸给一条疯狗。陈卓仁不确定陆之遥会不会把他的手咬破皮，但是陆之遥已经仰起头让他的手掌盖在自己的脸上，他舔吻着手心，反倒像条乖狗狗。但是又很温吞，舌头凉凉的，又像猫。

眼泪开始往下掉，陆之遥的意识已经模糊了，他可能不知道自己在做什么，他保持着双腿叉开的姿势，强迫自己压低身子，龟头就在草席的他的衣服上一下一下摩擦着。他的腰也摇摆起来，像在肏一个肉灵芝。

陈卓仁把人头向下按，护着没让他额头磕破，陆之遥的双手无法动弹，堪堪用肩膀支撑，膝盖也没来得及挪位置，屁股翘得高。陈卓仁捏了一把他的屁股，说老陆你好光滑啊。

陈卓仁带着手套，不知道从哪里摸出来又一管药水，两指撑开他的屁股穴把药瓶打开灌了进去，陆之遥要换位置，但是脚趾头被踩住了，他痛得直抽气，眼泪在下巴流了一圈，他才想起来刚刚他把精液吐在这里了。

陈卓仁在撕避孕套，虽然很想无套中出，但是他必须要用，不然碰到了就会和陆之遥一样发情，到时候就是两条疯狗在地下室交配，说不定陆之遥昏过去了他还在拿着他没反应了的肠道打飞机，他才不要。

药效很快也很烈，陆之遥很快就难受得扭腰，他上气不接下气地说pi你快点，我想要，快进来，接着开始暴躁，你他妈怎么这么磨蹭，还是不是个男人？你是不是不举？你是不是想让我肏你？pi被他逗笑了，食指钻进他张合的饥渴肉洞，在软肉的包裹下四处寻找，陆之遥被他刺激得翻白眼，难以克制地发出唔唔的声音，因为陆之遥太敏感了，也太紧了，不管碰什么地方都和戳了g点一样，陈卓仁没找到地方，食指弯曲着要抽出来的时候陆之遥就射了出来，嘴里还哈哈地喘气。

开什么玩笑，这样就射了你还想肏人，老陆你不行啊，活该找不到女朋友。陈卓仁用两边拇指掰开他的穴，鲜红的肠肉不安地蠕动，分泌出少量的液体，好在避孕套上还有润滑剂，陈卓仁磨蹭两下，插了进去。陆之遥说真的性子急，陈卓仁磨蹭半天他适应了，没等陈卓仁说话，他就自己动腰，前后摇，屁股一下一下地撞，动作大得陈卓仁都吓到了，手忙脚乱拽住陆之遥被绑起来的手让他别动这么快，这还没动过两下就被制止，陆之遥的肠道里热得出奇，几乎要烧到胃里去。还使劲地缴陈卓仁，陈卓仁哪里受得了他这样缴，退了出来。他说老陆你太紧了，不放松一点的话我一下就射了待会软了谁来肏你呀。陆之遥想告诉他他难受，空气灌进去都痒，不仅是痒，感觉是真的好奇怪，和用前面高潮的感觉差不多，但是陆之遥没说，说了估计也没用，他只好忍着。那pi自己就硬着帮他揉揉穴口，主要他也没什么情趣用品，两个大拇指在他屁股里一会撑一会按的，弄得陆之遥还挺满意，声音软了许多，也不骂人了，鼻音哼哼声和小猫呼噜一样，只有快要射的时候会全身绷紧，腰部痉挛，穴口也会收缩把手指吸附进去。他突然哭喊着说，好深，流进去好深的地方了，要烧起来了……陈卓仁知道，他在他屁股后面偷笑，然后又增加了一根手指。

陆之遥不知道去了多少次，射出来的东西都淡了很多，但是还是没有消停，陈卓仁觉得差不多了，又把自己的鸡巴插了进去，小穴被调教得很好，虽然一时半会合不拢了，不过用来包裹鸡巴确实刚刚好。陈卓仁干了一会把他反过来，陆之遥的胸膛小腹私处全部都暴露在他的目光之下，虽然已经无所谓了，但陆之遥还是觉得别扭，一边肩膀被压出了草席的印子，那边的乳头在地上都蹭肿了，关键是他现在因为媚药的关系无法停止高潮，就连疼痛都感觉不到，于是陈卓仁怎么啃咬其实都不是问题，他觉得很舒服，还不要脸地挺胸把乳肉往他嘴里送。

其实药效已经差不多过了，不过已经被开发了暂时也不知道是不是自己就是这么好色，陆之遥自己叉开腿往他身上蹭。

陈卓仁摸摸他的膝盖，压着他一边的腿就去亲他那边肿起来的乳头，也不管他喊痛，挣扎，咬完一边换另外一边。但是最后他还是嫌陆之遥吵，掐他的脖子说老陆你不要搞得跟我欺负你一样。说着一边掐着脖子一边往别人身体里撞，要把他劈开那样，陆之遥当时害怕得要死，一边是怕陈卓仁给他掐死了，一边上他发现自己又要高潮了，不管是嘴巴还是后穴，他很难接受这样的状况，于是艰难地很小幅度地点头，告诉他同意了，他不说话，他又咬自己的嘴唇，那里的伤口还没好。

他又好爽，又想叫。也陈卓仁不知道是忍不住还是想搞他了，在他嘴唇那里舔去又渗出来的血，伤口被舔得更开了。陆之遥眯着眼睛挣扎一下，他又想要挣脱了，但是他现在双腿被分开，仰面朝天，甚至连平衡都做不到，他只能无助地扭动腰身，看起来就像是在取悦陈卓仁一样。

陈卓仁再次拿鞭子抽他，缓慢的落鞭让人多了一丝害怕和期待，被刺激的瞬间他总是不自觉地吮吸陈卓仁，简直屡试不爽。等陆之遥又呜呜地叫唤起来，他甚至要被刷破皮了，被欺负狠了的乳头变成桃红色，轻微地肿着，陈卓仁轻轻撵上去的时候他又不争气地后穴高潮了。

射出了太多之后，代谢让他药效过了陆之遥又痒又麻，关键是乳头还被舔开了，乳孔那边凉凉的痒痒的，他自己觉得不对劲，但是陈卓仁又不可能知道，又抓着他的腰往里面顶，插得特别深，顶得他要位移，还刚好压着前列腺输出，他还闲得无聊去数了，来来回回大概三十下左右，他这回是凭自己本事射的，全部射自己肚子上了，人跟傻了似的，张着嘴喘气，痉挛身体肌肉没一下他就昏过去了。手还缩着，和死掉的小动物似的放在胸前。

陈卓仁把自己抽出来，然后又把他屁股穴里的避孕套扯出来，肠肉涩情的张合。他自己也懒，也不想管这里一片狼藉了，他用鞋尖挪了挪陆之遥的位置，也懒得帮他把衣服穿上，所以把自己本来挂在栏杆上的外套往陆之遥身上盖。

啧啧啧，他把一次性胶手套扔了，擦了擦自己的手。他看着一地的体液还有各种橡胶，他自己都要被榨干了。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想写被揍的夫人罢了，可惜最后还是没敢下手，希望阅读愉快。


End file.
